dontnodentertainmentfandomcom-20200216-history
Life Is Strange (video game)
|image= |developer= DONTNOD Entertainment |publisher= Square Enix |platform= |releasedate= NAJanuary 30, 2015 (PC) NA January 30, 2015 (Consoles) AU TBA EU TBA |genre= Adventure Game |modes= TBA |rating=ESRB: M PEGI: 18 }} Life Is Strange is an upcoming game developed by DONTNOD Entertainment and published by Square Enix. The game is currently in production with no release date. Life Is Strange is expected to be released on , , and the . The first episode is slated for a January 30, 2015 release. Story Official Description Characters *Max Caulfield *Chloe *Rachel Amber Summary Episode 1: "Chrysalis" Episode 2: "Out of Time" Episode 3: "Chaos Theory" Episode 4: "Dark Room" Episode 5: "Polarized" (Finale) Episodes *Episode 1: Chrysalis - January 30, 2015 *Episode 2: Out of Time - TBA *Episode 3: Chaos Theory - TBA *Episode 4: Dark Room - TBA *Episode 5: Polarized - TBA Gameplay Life Is Strange will utilize the element, s, re-popularized in adventure games such as and by , and s like 's series.GAMESCOM 2014: SQUARE ENIX AND REMEMBER ME DEV ANNOUNCE LIFE IS STRANGE According to DONTNOD Entertainment, player choice will shape the consequences of the game's narrative.Life is Strange, episodic adventure game, coming from Remember Me dev Max's ability to time travel, or rather rewind time, also plays a large part in how the gameplay will alter according to player choice. Development Announcement April 10, 2013, during the news of DONTNOD Entertainment's "bankruptcy", French gaming website Gamekult announced that the developer was searching for public funding for a new intellectual property, tentatively titled "What If?".THE NEXT DONTNOD (REMEMBER ME) APPOINTED? (UPDATE)NeoGaf - DONTNOD (Remember me) receives public funding for IP called 'What if?' June 2014, gaming website announced that DONTNOD Entertainment was collaborating with developer, Square Enix, on a new property for "digital platforms".REMEMBER ME DEVELOPER DONTNOD CREATING NEW GAME WITH SQUARE ENIX Taken from the source, develop-online.net, IGN stated neither DONTNOD or Square Enix were explicit on the exact nature of their collaboration, with regards to the new IP's gameplay or story.[http://www.develop-online.net/news/remember-me-developer-working-on-square-enix-game/0193746 Remember Me Developer working on Square Enix Game] Gamescom 2014 August 11, during the event, DONTNOD and Square Enix officially revealed the name and promotional content of their collaboration, Life Is Strange. The game was announced on Square Enix's official blog page.Square Enix's New Game Is Something Completely DifferentSQUARE ENIX & DONTNOD ENTERTAINMENT ANNOUNCE LIFE IS STRANGE Life Is Strange will be produced as an episodic game for digital download on the PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, XBox One and PC. Remember Me creative director, Jeane-Maxime Morris states, “Everybody at DONTNOD is excited to be working on such a refreshing title. “We’re not only crafting the best game we possibly can, we also feel we’re providing the type of experience that perfectly fits today’s renewed taste for originality and diversity”. Style and Theme Jean-Maxime Moris said of the setting and art style, "The Pacific Northwest was something that we determined very early in the development process as the place we wanted to set the game in. That's because we wanted to have this very nostalgic and autumnal feel to the game, and in terms of colors ... to me it's really one of those places that bring this kind of nostalgia, and I mean this in a positive way. This sense of looking inside yourself".Life Is Strange Gameplay Preview Interview All textures seen in the game are hand painted to achieve what artistic director Michel Koch called "impressionistic rendering".Life Is Strange Gets New Screenshots Showing Dontnod’s Lovely Art Style; It looks Super-Sweet on PS4title=One of the oddest reveals of Gamescom also proved to be one of the most interesting. Here's what the Remember Me developers did next Although Life Is Strange holds significant differences from Dontnod's previous title Remember Me, Moris noted that the game addresses similar themes of memory and identity.Gamescom 2014: How 'Life is Strange' Gets Female Protagonists Right Running on an improved version of Unreal Engine 3, the game takes use of the tools and special effects "like lighting and depth of field" engineered for Remember Me as well as subsequent advances."Life is Strange A Brief yet Delightful Look at the Next Game Behind the Developers of Remember Me" Moris remarks, "We’re not only crafting the best game we possibly can, we also feel we’re providing the type of experience that perfectly fits today’s renewed taste for originality and diversity".Square Enix and Remember Me creator announce Life Is Strange Inspired by modern indie folk music,Dontnod Entertainment Reveals More About the Strange Goings On In Life Is Strange the soundtrack intends to inform the game's peaceful mood and has been said to "permeate through every layer of story, art and sound"."Life is Strange: It takes time to be different" Considered by Moris as "50% of the experience", the music will be a blend of licensed tracks and composed pieces.Life Is Strange Creative Director Jean-Maxime Moris Talks Atmosphere, Choices, and Female Leads Release and Pricing December 17, 2014 Square Enix officially announced that the release of the first episode of Life Is Strange would be January 30, 2015 across all platforms (XBox 360, XBox One, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, and PC via Steam).LIFE IS STRANGE GETS A RELEASE DATE AND PRICING INFO All five episodes, presently untitled, will cost $4.99 (£3.99) each with the option of season passes. The season passes available will cost $19.99 (£15.99) and $16.99 (£13.99) "for episodes two-to-five". Life Is Strange is currently available for pre-order on Steam. January 3, 2015, onlysp.com reported DONTNOD released minimum and recommended operation system requirements for and .Life is Strange – PC Minimum and Recommended System Requirements Released Critical Reception :TBA Trivia *According to Jeane-Maxime Morris, the relationship between Max and Chloe is ambiguous enough that it could be read as romantic if a player so desired.Life is Strange: Ambiguous young love among leading ladies *In the development diary, "A New Beginning", DONTNOD Entertainment's developers state that every publisher except Square Enix asked them to make their protagonists male instead of female.[http://kotaku.com/publishers-wanted-to-change-life-is-stranges-protagonis-1678811522 Publishers Wanted to Change Life Is Strange protagonists] * 's "Obstacles" was a featured song in the announcement trailer. Videos Announcements Square Enix and Remember Me Dev Announce Life is Strange - IGN News New Square Enix Title Announced - The Know Trailers Life Is Strange Launch Trailer (PEGI) Life Is Strange - Reveal Trailer (PEGI) Gameplay Life is Strange — Первый геймплей! (HD 1080p) Gamescom 2014|Fist Gameplay Video Life is Strange - First Gameplay - Gamescom 2014|(IGN Video is now Private) Life Is Strange - First Gameplay Video and Developer Introduction - Gamescom 2014 Let's Play the Life is Strange demo - Eurogamer Life is Strange PS4 1080p Gameplay 1 2|Extended Gameplay (no narration or fast forwarding) Interviews Life Is Strange Gameplay Preview Interview Life Is Strange Developer Diary - A New Beginning (PEGI) (subtitles) Life Is Strange Developer Diary - The Butterfly Effect (PEGI) (subtitled) Life Is Strange Developer Diary - Creating Arcadia Bay (PEGI) (subtitles) Gallery Promotional REDDIT_AMA.png Life_is_Strange_Trivia.png David Madsen Twitter.png Life is Strange Logo.png New_Years_Poster.jpg|January 2015 Postcard]] Out_Tomorrow.jpg|"Out Tomorrow" Screenshots Life_is_Strange-02.jpg Life_is_Strange-03.jpg|Chloe Life_is_Strange-04.jpg|Max and Chloe Life_is_Strange_(GamesCom)-01.jpg Life_is_Strange_(GamesCom)-02.jpg Life_is_Strange_(GamesCom)-08.jpg Life_is_Strange_(GamesCom)-07.jpg Life_is_Strange_(GamesCom)-04.jpg Life_is_Strange_(GamesCom)-03.jpg Life_is_Strange_(GamesCom)-05.jpg Life_is_Strange_(GamesCom)-06.jpg Life_is_Strange_(GamesCom)-09.jpg Life_is_Strange_(GamesCom)-10.jpg Life_is_Strange_(October_2014_Screenshots)-02.jpg Life_is_Strange_(October_2014_Screenshots)-01.jpg Life_is_Strange_(October_2014_Screenshots)-03.jpg Life_is_Strange_(October_2014_Screenshots)-04.jpg Episode_1_Screenshot-01.jpg Concept Art Life_is_Strange-01.jpg Max_Concept_Art.png Wallpapers Life_is_Strange_Wallpaper-01.jpg Life_is_Strange_Wallpaper-02.jpg Life_is_Strange_Wallpaper-03.jpg External Links *Official Website *Official Facebook *Official Twitter * * References Category:Life is Strange Category:Games